Razones
by Marigabi
Summary: Okita Souichiro tiene sólo cuatro años y sabe que sin lugar a dudas su mami es la mejor mujer en todo el mundo. Y como ya es un niño grande e inteligente puede contar con sus dedos cuantas razones son [Serie de drabbles]
1. Razones

**Razones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita Souichiro tiene sólo cuatro años y sabe que sin lugar a dudas su mami es la mejor mujer en todo el mundo.

Y como ya es un niño grande e inteligente puede contar con sus dedos cuantas razones son:

Primero que todo su mami es muy bonita, es la más bonita de todas las mujeres que conoce, más que la hermana aterradora del de lentes, o la que siempre se aparece de sorpresa por el techo cuando tío Gin-chan viene de visita, incluso más bella que la princesa, su mami temía el cabello del color más bonito que él había visto, unos ojos muy, muy brillantes como estrellas y su piel era como la de él, blanca como la nieve.

Segundo, era la más fuerte del mundo, tanto de podía romper paredes de un sólo golpe y también podía mandar a volar a su papá sin sudar cuando ella quería.

En tercer lugar, su mami era tierna, porque a él le parecía tierno que aunque fuera tan fuerte le tuviera miedo a un animal tan chiquito como las cucarachas y lo llamará para que las matara, y después le decía que era tan fuerte como ella.Número cuatro, su mami debía ser muy inteligente porque conocía muchas palabras prohibidas, de esas que en la televisión hacen _beeeeep_ y su mami siempre se ríe y le dice cual es, o de esas que grita cuando se enoja con papá y tienen asteriscos porque el manga del gorila es para niños de mentes sanas, supuestamente.

Y la número cinco, como los dedos de su mano, porque su mami le quiere y él la quiere también, incluso si no puede cocinar nada más que arroz con huevo.

...

—¡Sou-chan!— llama Kagura mientras entra a la sala de su hogar.

—¿Estas ciega china?—le responde Sougo sin emoción desde un sillón— ¿No ves que estoy aquí?

Kagura frunce el ceño indignada, se voltea para encararlo y lo mira fijamente.

—No te estoy llamado a ti, estoy llamando a Sou-chan y tu no eres Sou-chan, eres el sádico de mierda-aru. ¡Sou-chan!

—Yo también soy Sou-chan— le miro con molestia—Sougo, Sou-chan ¿ves?

—¿Acaso quieres que te llame Sou-chan?— pregunta la chica con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Sougo no responde o mejor dicho no logra responder, pues antes de que dijera algo Souichiro ha salido de quien sabe donde gritando _¡Mami! ¡Mami!_ Y ahora tiene que presenciar la típica escena de un par de amantes corriendo a abrazarse en el atardecer protagonizanda por su esposa y su hijo, menudo asco.

Ve con hastío como Kagura carga en sus brazos a su hijo y lo abraza con fuerza mientras lo colma de halagos y le profesa su amor, cuando ella se da la vuelta puede ver como Souichiro le mira maliciosamente, le saca la lengua y se aferra más a su madre.

Sougo sólo chasquea la lengua con molestia y murmura por lo bajo un _maldito mocoso_ antes que madre e hijo salgan de la habitación

...

Sí, Souichiro quería mucho a su mami, ahora si sólo pudiera deshacerse de su papá todo sería mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Porque debemos admitir que cualquier individuo que salga de estos dos debe ser la cosa más hermosa, fuerte, sádica y peligrosa que se pueda esperar.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un comentario dejaras aquí 3**


	2. Más razones

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron y yo no pude resistirme ¡Continuación sorpresa!**

 **A leer:**

* * *

 **Más Razones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita Souichiro tiene cuatro años y sabe que debe deshacerse de su padre sin lugar a dudas, no necesita muchas razones para ello, pero las puede contar en su mente.

Primero, porque su papá es fuerte, muy fuerte, debe pelear contra él y derrotarlo, punto.

En segundo, porque quiere matar al tío Hijikata, el tío Hijikata le da siempre dulces, a él le cae bien y le gusta cuando le da paletas y mientras se las come parece que fumara también; si su papá mataba al tío Hijikata se quedaría sin reserva de dulces y eso no era bueno.

La número tres de su lista es porque sabe que su papá ama a su mami y su mami lo ama también, y sólo él y nadie más puede amar y ser amado por su mami.

La número cuatro y la más nueva, es porque le pidió un hermanito y todavía no se lo da, él ha escuchado de los lentes parlantes que se necesita de un papá y una mamá para tener un bebé, pero su papá no esta siendo útil.

No eran muchas, pero eran mas que suficientes ¿verdad?

...

—Papá, quiero un hermanito— dice tranquilamente Souichiro mientras dibuja.

Kagura ha salido y Sougo debe vigilarlo, lo que implica no tener su siesta reparadora de belleza no vaya ser que el mocoso intente quemar la casa mientras él duerme, otra vez.

—Ya tienes al perro.

—Sadaharu es un animal, no podemos ser hermanos— dice con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tu no lo eres?—le pregunta con descaro su padre.

Souichiro decide ignorar la burla de su padre y seguir intentando.

—Dame un hermanito. Te dejaré pasar tiempo con mami— ofrece.

Sougo lo mira fijamente con interés y el menor sabe que a picado el anzuelo, frase que aprendió del el tío Gin-chan y significa que la otra persona hará lo que él quiera.

—Dejaré de interrumpir cuando estés con mami como siempre lo hago— prosigue.

Sougo le mira con molestia al darse cuenta que el mocoso arruinaba su tiempo con la china apropósito, pero termina aceptando, al fin y al cabo, no era un mal trato.

...

Souichiro ha decidido no deshacerse de su padre, no hasta que le den su hermanito.

* * *

 **En el próximo capitulo de las aventuras sorpresas de Sou-chan (porque la autora ya lo escribió): ¡Sou-chan va a la escuela!**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ya saben que si a alguien quieren hacer feliz, un comentario dejaran aquí**_


	3. Dibujo

**Capitulo salvaje aparece ¿que deseas hacer?**

 **—Leer. —Huir.**

 **Si has escogido leer, adelante:**

* * *

 **Dibujo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita Souichiro tiene cuatro años y como niño grande que es ya va a clases.

La sensei del único preescolar del Kabuki-chou le encanta su trabajo, los niños son un amor, uno de sus alumnos favoritos es Sou-kun un niño siempre bien portado y tranquilo, pero también bastante ocurrente y ese día mientras dibuja en una de las mesas su obra de arte no puede ser más que pintoresca.

—¿Qué dibujas Sou-kun?—pregunta una niña a su lado—. Akane dibujo una princesa y su castillo..

—¡Yo hice a los Zura Ranger!—habla el niño a su otro lado llamado Daiki.

—Estoy dibujando a mi familia— responde Souichiro con tranquilidad.

Los dos niños miran el dibujo y luego se miran entre sí extrañados, no lograban entender el dibujo.

—Sou-kun ¿porqué en tu dibujo hay un ángel flotando arriba en el cielo?— le pregunta Akane.

—No es un ángel es la jefa.

—¿Quién es la jefa?

—La jefa es la jefa, la jefa manda, mami siempre lo dice, por eso esta arriba.

—¿Porqué hay un gorila subiendo una escalera?—le pregunta ahora Daiki.

—El gorila quiere agarrar a la jefa, pero tío Gin-chan y el tío Hijikata lo van a detener ¿ves?— dice señalando una persona con la cabeza como nube y otro con una nube arriba.

Akane y Daiki se preguntan si Sou-kun tiene una nueva mascota además del perro gigantesco que esta pisando unos lentes.

—Nee~ ¿Porqué hay unos lentes manchados de rojos?—curiosea nuevamente Akane.

—Fueron cortadas y les está saliendo sangre—sentencia.

—Mi hermana dice que en la televisión cuando la gente se lástima y sale sangre, no es sangre sino salsa de tomate, así que tus lentes están sucios de salsa.

Akane ríe ante su inteligente comentario. Souichiro piensa que la hermana de Akane es estúpida, porque cuando la gente se corta sale sangre o tripas, no salsa de tomate; cuando él sea hermano mayor no será estúpido como ella, pero es educado y no lo dice en voz alta.

—¿Qué tiene tu papá en la mano?—pregunta Daiki alegre de reconocer a alguien en el dibujo.

—Esa es su espada, esta peleando con mami pero ella ganará—sentencia orgulloso.

—¿Seguro? ¡Esta muy gorda!—réplica su amigo.

Souichiro frunce el ceño y le mira con completa indignación.

-¡Mami no esta gorda! ¡Mami tiene un bebé en la panza!—le grita.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

—¿Se lo comió?

Souichiro los mira horrorizado, por mucha hambre que tuviera su mami no se podría haber comido a su hermanito ¿verdad? Luego recuerda lo que los lentes parlantes les responde:

—Papá y mami hicieron al bebé juntos, mami lo está cuidando en su pancita hasta que el bebé quiera salir.

Sus amigos se miran sorprendidos, la sensei pasa a ver el dibujo y los niños le cuentan que la mamá de Sou-kun tendrá un bebé, la sensei sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su alumno felicitando porque será un bien hermano mayor y el niño se sonroja por ello.

Una bella escena hasta que con inocencia los niños realizan la mágica pregunta que puede hacer al adulto más valeroso temblar: _¿sensei como se hacen los bebés?_ La sensei sonríe pero por dentro no esta feliz, para nada feliz. _Jo-der_ , por más que le gusten los niños ella no quiere responder esa pregunta, así que siente un gran alivio cuando los niños vienen corriendo mientras le dicen que Tadashi-kun se cayó y esta sangrando.

Sus amigos corren a ver la salsa de tomate que sale de Tadashi-kun, pero Souichiro sigue dibujando tranquilamente por dos razones: primero, él sabe que no es salsa y ya ha visto sangre muchas veces, y segundo a su dibujo le faltaba más rojo, en especial a su papá que esta perdiendo contra su mami.

Mientras agrega rojo a la figura de su papá Souichiro se pregunta cuando su hermanito va a querer salir de la pancita de su mami, porque él ya tiene muchas ganas de conocerle.

* * *

 **¡Go Go, Zura Rangers!**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios en capitulo pasado (y por los que vengan), nos vemos en el próximo capitulo sorpresa de: Chanchachanchan Las aventuras de Sou-chan.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización salvaje!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya saben que si me quieren hacer feliz un comentario dejaran aquí 3**


	4. Accidentalmente

**¡Actualización salvaje a la vista!**

 **Sin más que decir a leer:**

* * *

 **Accidentalmente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita Souichiro es el hijo de Kagura y Sougo, y por supuesto posee las mejores características de ambos, porque es el niño más bello que sus amigos pueden conocer, de esos que derriten a las señoras mayores y las obliga a pellizcarles las mejillas para desgracia de Sou-chan, es fuerte y es demasiado inteligente para su edad.

Por supuesto que su inteligencia en muchas ocasiones es usada para el mal, la herencia que corre por sus venas se lo dicta.

Y es por ello, que Sou-chan con tan sólo cuatro años ha sido capaz de _casi_ quemar su casa.

Se que muchos se preguntaran ¿cómo este dulce infante lo hizo? Lo mismo se preguntó Sougo cuando despertó en medio de su siesta reparadora de belleza y encontró su habitación envuelta en llamas.

...

Como todo niño pequeño Souichiro tiene sueños, deseos y metas, como tener un hermanito, casarse con su mami, ser fuerte, aprender a usar la espada como tío Hijitaka o tío Gin-chan, y deshacerse de su papá; esta bien, algunas no son muy propias para un niño de su edad, pero con una familia como la suya es casi normal.

Hoy se ha quedado en casa con su papá mientras su mami fue a trabajar, Sougo le avisa que se va a dormir y que no haga ningún ruido con el perro o se las pagara. Así, Sou-chan se queda el compañía de Sadaharu, quien se tira en una esquina de la habitación a morder los zapatos de Sougo en venganza por amenazarlo.

Sou-chan tiene un gran plan para entretenerse el día de hoy, para lo cual tiene un encendedor en la mano, el cual misteriosamente desapareció de las pertenencias de tío Hijikata; Sou-chan sabe que no debería jugar con fuego, pero su misión lo vale ¿no? él sólo quiere entender somo se usa el encendedor, ha visto que el tío Hijikata lo usa y sale fuego, no puede evitar sentirse curioso por como funciona el misterioso aparato.

Así que Sou-chan lo intenta una, dos, tres y varias veces más, pero por más que hace rodar la pequeña rueda de metal no consigue la llama de fuego que tanto esperaba, quizás porque lo hace muy lento, lo que si ha conseguido es que le duela su dedo pulgar de tanto intentarlo.

El pequeño se frustra y deja de intentarlo, sin embargo no pasa mucho tiempo para que se le ocurra otra forma de lograrlo, quizás si lo rueda en el piso como si fuera uno de sus carros de juguete lo consiga y así lo hace.

 _¡Eureka!_ lo ha logrado, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la cortina y de alguna forma esta se ha prendido en fuego.

Souichiro da un par de pasos atrás y se queda en silencio observando como la cortina se consume lentamente, Sadaharu se levanta con pereza desde su rincón y camina hasta donde esta el niño, coloca una pata sobre su cabeza y Sou-chan entiende la señal: _"vámonos de aquí"_ , después de todo el perro y él han sido compañeros de aventuras durante todo este tiempo.

Se dirigen a la puerta del hogar, la cual Sou-chan abre permitiendo salir al perro primero y hecha un último vistazo a la cortina en llamas antes de salir.

Sadaharu y él se sientan tranquilamente en la calle de enfrente a esperar a que su mami regrese, mientras observan como el humo sale de las ventanas, pasan varios minutos hasta que su papá sale por la puerta con cara de mala pulgas, ligeramente quemado, con el pelo chamuscado y tan esponjado que se parece al de tío Gin-chan, y con aura amenazante se acerca hacia ellos prometiendo venganza.

Afortunadamente su mami llega justo en ese momento y Sou-chan corre a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos diciéndole lo asustado que estaba, para el astio de Sougo, Kagura lo carga y lo abraza con fuerza y se dedica a mirar con mala cara a su esposo quien seguramente no estaba prestando atención a su bebe.

Al final, Sou-chan piensa que deshacerse de su papá podría ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Ahora ¿como haría para deshacerse del encendedor?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen el día :D**

 **Nos vemos en próximo capitulo sorpresa de las aventuras de Sou-chan, el cual esta pensado pero no escrito.**

 **Gracias por leer, adiosito.**

.

.

.

 **Si a alguien quieren hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí 3**


	5. Nuevas razones

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Sanosuke-sensei, espero que sobrevivieras y tu hermana no te asesinara, en caso contrario, fue un placer haber leído tu comentario, mis respetos.**

 **Sin mas que decir, a leer:**

* * *

 **Nuevas razones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Souichiro acababa de cumplir sus cinco años, cinco como los dedos de su mano y ya era un gran hermano mayor.

Porque había descubierto que su hermanita de pocos meses de nacida era la persona que más quería en este mundo, junto a su mami, claro. Y cada día encontraba nuevas razones.

Primero, porque su hermanita era muy linda, aunque cuando la vio la primera vez parecía más un mono que un bebé, con esa piel tan blanca y esos ojitos azules brillantes, se parecía tanto a su mamá que seguro cuando fuera grande sería tan bella como ella, todos lo decían; porque incluso su nombre, Kanna, sonaba bonito.

Segundo porque muy, muy pequeñita y eso la hacía inde... indef... indefensa, la nueva palabra que aprendió de las gafas parlantes, lo que significaba que su hermanita todavía era débil por ahora, porque Souichiro pensaba que también sería tan fuerte como su mami, y por eso él se encargaría de protegerla y de que nada le hiciera daño.

Tercero porque era muy tierna, cada vez que el ponía su dedo en su mano ella lo agarraba y se reía alegremente, haciendo que sus mejillas blancas se colorearan, haciendo que Souichiro también se alegrara y él pensaba que era como magia y por eso era tan genial.

Aunque por ahora son pocas Sou-chan piensa que son suficientes para querer mucho a su hermanita.

...

Kagura abrió la puerta al ver llegar la patrulla del Shinsengumi frente a su hogar con el conductor de turno, un Yamazaki aterrorizado adentro; en pocos segundos su pequeño retoño se había bajado y corría a saludarla rápidamente a diferencia de Sougo quien se había bajado tranquilamente y ahora sonreía sádicamente a Yamazaki, quien solo podía sudar frío.

Ella pensaba que Sou-chan tenía una nueva rutina desde que su hija había nacido, cada vez que llegaba a casa después de ir a la escuela corría directamente a encontrarse con Kanna-chan, lo que había hecho justo en esos momentos, Souichiro fue directamente a encontrarse con su hermanita y se asomaba entre los barrotes de la cuna para verla, mientras la pequeña Kanna-chan lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos intentando llamar su atención, para alegría de su hermano mayor.

Y Sou-chan buscaba varios cojines para sentarse en el suelo, y le hablaba a la bebe por horas, jugaba con ella aunque la bebe solo podía ver como sus peluches se movían y hacían voces graciosos, incluso le leía cuentos hasta quedarse dormidos los dos, justo como ahora, donde Kanna-chan sueña tranquilamente en su cuna y recostado entre cojines a su lado, su hermano duerme con un libro en las manos.

Kagura y Sougo ven la escena desde la puerta de la habitación, Kagura es feliz de que sus dos hijos se lleven tan bien, pero no puede evitar hacer un puchero al sentirse algo sola desde que Sou-chan ya no le presta tanta atención; por otra parte Sougo sonríe victorioso, ahora que el mocoso estaba encantado con la bebe la china podía ser solo suya.

* * *

 **Muchos habían adivinado que seria una bebe y que Sou-chan la adoraría, ¿era tan obvio?**

 **Quise bautizarla Kanna porque tonos los nombres de la familia de Kagura comienzan con la sílaba Ka, Kagura, Kamui y Kankou (verdadero nombre de Umibozu) ¿Alguien más se había dado cuenta de esta interesante coincidencia?**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sorpresa de las aventuras de Sou-chan; porque hasta yo me sorprendo de lo mucho que tardo en escribirlas, pero la nueva actualización llegara en su momento, lo prometo, así que espérenla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya saben que si a alguien quieren hacer feliz, un comentario dejaran aquí**


	6. Querida

**Esto lo escribi en diciembre dije que lo iba a publicar en enero cuando terminara el capitulo siguiente (que sigue por la mitad por cierto) y bueno ya es marzo, casi abril.**

 **Asi que... entrega y corre rapidamente. Lo siento.**

* * *

 **Querida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanna Okita tiene pocos meses pero entiende algunas cosas, en especial sobre su familia.

Sabe que su mami es la mejor, ella siempre viene cuando la llama y le da de comer o le cambia los pañales, por alguna razón que no entiende cuando su mami la abraza y puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón siempre se siente muy, muy tranquila; y también le gusta cuando le canta, aunque las canciones siempre traten sobre comida que ella todavia no ha podido probar.

También esta su hermanito, él siempre viene a verla después de esa cosa llamada escuela y pasa el resto del día a su lado, hablándole sobre muchas cosas que debe aprender y jugando con ella.

Kanna quiere mucho a Sadaharu, el gran perro de su mami, porque parece un peluche muy, muy grande y a ella le gustan los peluches, cuando sea más grande y pueda caminar como su hermanito irá y le dará un gran abrazo al peludito; y tirará del pelo de Tío Gin-chan porque se ve peludito también, ya verán.

Y también quiere mucho a su papi, aunque no lo ve mucho porque esta en esa cosa llamada trabajo, su hermanito siempre dice cosas malas de papi, pero ella le quiere mucho, porque cuando nadie está viendo papi la carga y le da un beso en la frente, ese es un secreto entre papi y ella así que no se lo dira a nadie.

Kanna podrá ser pequeña, sin embargo entiende algunas cosas, por ejemplo que es muy querida por su familia.

Y ella les quiere también.

* * *

 **Supongo que ya nos veremos, en otra actualizacion super sorpresa de las aventuras de Sou-chan**


End file.
